The Adventures of Them
by WrenLuvsNinjago
Summary: Join The Ninja as the recruit four new Ninjas. since the final battle to end all battles was over for them, it's time for a new generation of Ninjas to rise up. Water, Magic, Light, and Time. What could happen if some ninjas start to take interest in them?


_Believe in the impossible…_

"_MAGIC!_"

_You can turn yourself off, but you're still gonna shine…_

"_LIGHT!"_

_Make the moments you spend worth it…_

"_TIME!"_

_Let your thoughts out like a stream…_

"_WATER!"_

_Don't let the darkness consume what's within your heart…_

_Just be you…_

_Not someone else…_

_Be you~!_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by four new ninjas?!"<p>

"I mean what I mean Kai."

"But Sensei, they're also girls! Girls can't be ninjas!"

"Don't forget that Misako used to be a ninja when she was young."

The teacher's lounge in Sensei Wu's Academy became silent. Kai had a grimace on his face. It was obvious he was not happy about girls joining their team.

"Why are there going to be new ninja anyways Sensei?" Jay asked as he looked up from his yogurt. Nya sighed as she wiped the yogurt off of her boyfriend's face. "Don't we have enough already?"

"The spirit smoke told me that the final battle to end all battles for you four are over. These girls are the new generation of Ninjas." Sensei explained as he turned to Jay and Cole. "And I do believe you both know two of the girls."

"US?!" Both boys gasped in surprise. They looked shocked. They knew two of the girls?

"Yes. I do believe you know them on sisterly terms." Sensei nodded as Cole and Jay's eyes widened.

"You mean Bella?!"

"And Tristen?!"

"Yes. The spirit smokes say that they are the destined Time and Light Ninjas."

The room became silent again as the two elementals fainted.

"Take them to their rooms and come back and I'll tell you about the other two Ninjas."

Kai and Zane sighed as they began to drag them to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"So there's Magic, Light, Time, and Water?" Zane asked as Sensei Wu nodded. They had asked their wise teacher many questions about these new Ninjas.<p>

"And said elementals are all over Ninjago?" Kai asked as Sensei nodded again. He groaned in annoyance. "Finding those girls are going to take forever!"

"Don't forget Cole and Jay's sisters are Ninjas too. They should be easy to find." Zane reminded Kai who sighed and stayed quiet.

"Tomorrow you are to search for them while we go on our field trip to New New Ninjago City." Sensei said as he stood and started to head to his quarters.

The Ninja (who weren't passed out.) began to discuss what they thought the new Ninja would be like. Of course they knew Bella and Tris from whenever they met Cole's dad and Jay's parents. So at least it wouldn't be awkward when they went and told them.

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu had told them where they could look to find Tristen and Bella. First stop was New New Ninjago City; so they would go on the field trip with the others, but they wouldn't be watching the kids.<p>

The Ninja sighed as they walked through the popular city. It seems that everytime they come here its changed.

"Jay...where did Tris say she was staying?"

"I think near Borg Industries."

The others sighed as they began to make their way to Borg Industries with high hopes of finding Jay's sister. The giant building practically loomed over them as they walked inside.

Pixal greeted them as they walked past; still stuck at the desk as usual. The four Ninja proceed to the elevator to take them up to the top floors. They stopped and got out on the 69th floor.

"On this floor of all places.." Muttered Jay with a laugh. Of course he would find his video game loving sister here. "Of course she would be here."

There was Tristen Walker, sitting and testing the newest Fist-2-Face-5 game. Kai's eyes flickered with two very different emotions at that point. One was something no one could really explain, the other was happiness.

Jay ran over and screamed in her ear. Tris freaked out and smacked him in the face with her con_**troller**_. (Siblings… c:)

"Jay?! What are you doing here?!" Tris exclaimed as she smiled at all of them. "It's been so long since I've seen you all!"

She paused the game and jumped up to greet them. Jay was also happy to see her, after all being a ninja was all work and no play.

**(Freaking lies) **After talking with her for a bit, the Ninja decided to tell her why they were really here.

"Tris… we didn't come just to visit. We came to tell you that you are one of us."

The look on her face was priceless. She couldn't believe it. Her?! A Ninja?! This was even better than when Cyrus had confirmed her character 'Pink&Punk' on Fist-2-Face-4!

"Really?!" She squealed with excitement.

"Yeah. You're a ninja now, that is if you accept the request." Zane confirmed with a nod.

"Request?" She asked mischievously. "I don't think it's a request unless KAI is proposing. Of course I'm in!"

All the Ninja cheered at their first victory in their quest. Tris was now aboard. One down, three to go.

* * *

><p>Next up was to find Bella, Cole's little sister. She was shy, so it might be a little more difficult to find her.<p>

"Bella really likes the library, She might be there." Cole said as he began walking in the direction of New New Ninjago City's Public Library.

Soon they found the library. It looked a bit deserted. Who could blame them? Technology took away the excitement of the adventures of reading. That much was true.

"Hey Tris?" Kai asked as he glanced at her. She nodded, acknowledging she heard him. "Do you remember Bella?"

"Yeah, I met her when you guys were about to head off towards the Dark Island." Tris said with a nod as they entered the place of many stories.

It was slightly dark in the library, they imagined it was that way due to the fact nearly no one visited.

"Here's the deal. We split up and look for Bella. Kai, Tris, and Jay go look on the left side of the library while Zane and I go look on the right. If we don't find her meet back here." Cole explained as everyone nodded and went with their groups.

They all looked, every chair , every desk and all through the dusty shelves. They found absolutely nothing!

"I guess she isn't here." Cole sighed as he and Zane began to make their way back to the front of the library.

~!CREAK!~

Both quickly looked around. What had made that noise?

"H-hello?" The quiet voice echoed.

"Who is that?" Cole asked as he looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his shy little sister sitting on a bookcase, "Bella?!"

"Cole?!" She mimicked with a small smile. "What are you doing in the city?"

"Looking for you actually!" He exclaimed as Bella continued to smile brightly.

Bella climbed down the bookcases and walked with Zane and Cole to the entrance of the old library. They were met with a smiling Tris, Kai, and Jay.

"Hey! You guys found her!"

"Yeah. I think we need to explain why we came to find her though."

"What do you mean by explain why you guys found me?"

* * *

><p>"S-so I'm going to be a N-ninja?!" Bella whispered in a shocked tone.<p>

"Only if you want to Bella." Cole assured her as she smiled at him.

"I'd love to be part of the team!" Bella grinned at her new teammates.

"Now. Let's head back to the Academy, we might need a bit more information to find the other two."


End file.
